la luz de las estrellas
by pottertj
Summary: James Potter tomo la desicion mas grande de su vida, que la cambiara por completo y lo hará el hombre mas feliz de la tierra que sera? mala para los summary. esta es mi primer historia ojala la puedan disfrutar tanto como la disfrute yo :)


Los primeros rayos de sol a principios de primavera golpeaban la ventana de la habitación de los tres jóvenes más revoltosos. James Potter o cornamenta para los amigos era un chico de 17 años cumplidos alto, guapo, fornido, con pelo negro azabache, ojos avellanas ocultos tras unos cristales en forma de circulo y una sonrisa que hacia hipnotizar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino en especial al sector femenino, estaba de novio con lily Evans la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, que estuvo persiguiendo para que le diera el SI, paso justo antes de salir de vacaciones.

_Flashback_

_Ese día lily estaba muy confundida por alguien que tenia nombre y apellido James Potter principalmente porque en estos meses james no la acosaba tanto como lo hacía, y aunque aveses sentía que la evitaba. Ella hasta al cansancio le dijo que la dejara en paz pero ahora que no está del todo segura. Lily Evans es una joven muy bonita, cuerpo perfecto, pelo rojo ondulado y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, lily es la mejor de su curso, es premio anual junto con jam…. Potter, ella detesta a los merodeadores en especial a Potter y Black, el único que se lleva mejor es Remus._

_-Lily—dijo james que estaba entrando a la sala común…_

_-Evans para ti Potter—dijo lily que en ese momento era sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz que conocía de memoria._

_-¿puedo halar contigo?- pregunto james nervioso con una sonrisa tímida que a lily le dieron unas ganas terribles de besarlo (pero que estoy pensando)_

_-está bien Potter pero que sea rápido—dice lily un poco aturdida por el pensamiento de hace unos segundos, que estas pensando LILY EVANS—se reclamo mentalmente la pelirroja_

_-oyes pero por lo menos me puedes llamar por mi nombre—dijo james que se estaba sentando en un sillón que estaba desocupado en frente de la pelirroja. _

_-está bien james ¿de qué quieres hablar?—dijo Lily que no tenía ganas de discutir._

_En ese momento lily vio como james se ponía nervioso las manos le sudaban y como un pequeño color rojito se le acomodaban en las mejillas Oh se ve tan bonito sonrojado._

_-ah… bueno… lily... hablare claro, me gustas—dijo james que en ese momento el color de las mejillas estaba haciendo competencia por el cabello de Lily—aunque eso ya lo sabes pero estuve reflexionando acerca de eso y te vengo a pedir perdón..._

_-james...—dijo Lily que empezaba a sentir cosas en el estomago ¡malditos insectos!_

_- no déjame hablar, tu desde el primer día que te vi en la estación del tren ¿recuerdas?—lily asintió—a ese día me pregunte si estaba muerto porque acababa de ver a un ángel pelirrojo—los ojos de lily se empezaron a humedecer- y si en ese momento me dije ella va a ser mi esposa—lily sonrió-,después entramos a hogwarts todo cambio tu me empezaste a odiar por mi inmadurez, egocentrismo, aunque a mí no me importaba, desde tercero cuando nos dieron permiso para ira hogsmeade y te pedí salir y me contestaste que no me sentí muy mal—lily se empezaba a sentir culpable de todas las veces que lo rechazo—pero desde ese momento me di cuenta que sentía algo mas por ti no era un capricho como tú me decías era amor y no pude evitar que cada momento que pasaba junto a ti ya sea en clases o estudiando me comportara como un idiota y hasta te trate de olvidar pero no podía porque ese amor que no se compara con nada del mundo tu eres luz que ilumina mi oscuridad, con cada sonrisa tuya se me olvida hasta el último de mis problemas, con tus labios que cuando los miro me dan ganas de besarlos –lily se sonrojo –lily por favor nada mas te pido una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, quiero despertar a tu lado, protegerte, amarte como te mereces y por eso te lo pregunto ¿lily quieres salir con migo? _

_Lily no sabía que pensar por un lado su corazón pedía a gritos que le digiera que si pero por otro lado tenía miedo de ser solamente una más, de cuando se aburriera de ella la dejara sola y triste aunque sabia que james no era de ese tipo de hombre, pero en realidad que sentía por el ¿amor? Estaba enamorada de él, tal vez le diera una oportunidad como él se la pidió, pero no sabía que pensar hasta que un movimiento de mano en frente de su cara la hiso volver a la realidad._

_-lily ¿estás bien?—dijo james un poco preocupado al ver que la pelirroja no respondía su pregunta, pero lo que fuera lo aceptaría aunque la respuesta le doliera mucho pero no le importaba, la felicidad de la pelirroja era la felicidad de el aunque aveses las decisiones dolieran un poco. _

_-eh…si—dijo lily después de un momento en sus profundos pensamientos que según ella ya se había decidido, y esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta correcta._

_-si ¿Qué?—dijo james un poco confundido –si todavía no estas convencida, no te obligare a nada, estate tranquila ya no te molestare_

_Lily solamente rodo los ojos, se preguntaba porque en algunas cosas los hombres eran unos lentos, pero aunque lo negara eso le encantaba de james y si alguien hubiera dicho dos años antes que Lily Evans aceptaría una cita de James Potter se hubiera reído hasta las entrañas y después lo hubiera mandado a la enfermería porque eso era prácticamente imposible, pero ahora…._

_-que acepto salir contigo james—dijo lily con una sonrisa tímida y con el rosto colorado que hacia competencia con su cabello que al pelinegro se le pareció una hermosura._

_El rostro de james cambio por una triste a feliz, si esa es la palabra de cómo se sentía en este momento se sentía feliz por fin lily le dio el tan esperado si, en ese momento se inclino un poco hacia la pelirroja hasta que roso sus labios nada mas un simple roso para que la pareja sintiera como miles de descargas al mismo tiempo, james se quedo en shock cuando la pelirroja agarro su cuello y lo trajo hacia ella para profundizar el beso, era el mejor beso de su vida, después de un minutos que sus pulmones pedían un poco de oxigeno se separaron. Los dos con las caras rojas, ahí se quedaron en la sala común viendo el fuego elevar la llama y ese día para los dos fue el día más feliz de toda su vida._

_Fin flashback _

-cornamenta en que piensas- pregunto Sirus un poco curioso, al ver que su amigo no les quitaba la vista a las llamas del fuego de la chimenea

-eh… en nada...—dijo james saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿seguro?,- pregunto Sirus-porque ya sabes que yo te puedo ayudar en lo que te ofrezca porque soy tu mejor amigo, no soy como tu hermano que está en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Sirus en un intento de hacer que su amigo le dijera, porque de una cosa estaba seguro su amigo desde ayer por la tarde andaba medio pensativo y eso le preocupaba.

-ya canuto, estoy bien nada más que acabo de tomar una decisión que cambiara mi vida para siempre -dijo james ya rendido ya que sabía que el curioso de su amigo no lo dejaría empas.

Sirus Black o canuto para los amigos es un joven de 17 años de edad, alto, fornido, pelo negro largo hasta los hombros que se veía que lo traía bien cuidado, Sirus Black estudia en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería es su séptimo año es catalogado como un rompe corazones pero cuando se trata de amistad es fiel hasta las entrañas y es uno de los jóvenes más populares del colegio, se caracteriza por tu tan peculiar estilo a las bromas y es el dolor de cabeza de los profesores, es el mejor amigo de james Potter.

-suéltalo pues—dijo Sirus preocupado de la declaración que le acababa de dar su mejor amigo

-Esta bien, pero no les vayas a decir nada a nadie—respiro hondo- le quiero proponer matrimonio a lily- dijo james con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas

Sirus no lo podía creer James rompe corazones Potter le iba a proponer matrimonio a lily traga libros Evans, como cambian las cosas primero se andan matando y no se pueden ver en pintura en este caso a lily y en un dos por tres los andas viendo por cada rincón de la escuela besándose-Sirus puso cara de asco- eso puede resultar un poco empalagoso en algunos casos.

-y que piensas—dijo james impaciente por la respuesta de su mejor amigo casi hermano

-james no te parece que son muy jóvenes- dijo Sirus- aunque también si me pongo a pensar- Sirus abrió los ojos enormemente que pensó james que se le iban a salir de sus orbitas- EMBARAZASTES A LA PELIRROJA—dijo Sirus con un tono dramatizado y espantado.

James no sabía si reír o llorar por la inteligencia de su amigo, que siempre se preguntaba si duro más de 9 meses en la panza de mama porque creía que le falto oxígeno a nacer.

-¡QUE!… no... Claro que no cómo crees canuto—dijo james ante esta, aunque esta idea no le pareció disgustarle... ante su respuesta pareció que Sirus se tranquilizo.

-pero james ¿estás seguro?- pregunto Sirus un poco dudoso con la decisión que acababa de tomas james, no tenia duda de los sentimientos de james pero todas maneras se le hacía muy precipitado.

-claro canuto estoy más seguro de lo que estado en toda mi vida- dijo james con un brillo de ojos que Sirus comprendió como ilusión.

-esta bien ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ya compraste el anillo? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? - dijo Sirus un poco emocionado que su mejor amigo iba a dar el gran paso que mucho de los hombres no se atrevían a dar.

-tranquilo tengo un plan- dijo james con un sonrisa divertida y picara a la vez que Sirus supo clasificar como manos a la obra.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPH

Era un hermoso día pensaba una pelirroja que estaba en la biblioteca tratando de concentrarse con todo el alboroto que se oía afuera del aura. Era martes por la mañana y tenía un presentimiento no sabía si era bueno o malo, , en estos meses ella se sentía la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo (un poco cursi) si la única palabra que podía definir como se sentía es FELIZ, si porque ella nunca creyó que se iba sentir así, pensar que meses antes estaba en su cuarto llorando o deprimida, o en algunos casos en la biblioteca, pero ahora todo era diferente tenía un brillo diferentes en los ojos, se sentía completa, todo eso era por James Potter, su novio, desde hace un año y medio, aveses se arrepentía de no haberle dado el sí desde mucho antes, pero ahora que ha estado con el todo el tiempo ha estado sonriendo , su novio es cariñoso, caballeroso, detallista aveses piensa que las admiradoras de su club de fans—ante esto esto hace gesto de desagrado- le tiene envidia pero le importa muy poco porque ahora es suyo, completamente suyo.

-¿ya terminaste?—pregunto Remus Lupin sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-eh...si- dijo lily un poco sonrojada por sus pensamientos- ¿y tú?- pregunta lily un poco curiosa al ver que su mejor amigo no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-desde hace rato- dice Remus como que no quiere la cosa.

Remus lupin es un joven de 17 años un poco más bajo que sus otros dos amigos, apuesto con unos ojos dorados hermosos, cabello castaño, es según lily y sus amigas el más sensato de los tres aunque es todo lo contrario es el que planea las bromas, le gusta mucho leer y es prefecto, sus amigos junto a él forman el gran grupo de hogwarts los merodeadores, que según el sector femenino son los chicos más guapos alegres y bromistas que hay. Ellos son muy populares entre sus compañeros le gustan hacer bromas es especial a quejicus. Es un licántropo, sus amigos son animagos ilegales que ayudan a su amigo cada luna llena, aunque muy pocos saben esto entre ellos Lily.

-lily de mi corazón—dijo james que en ese momento estaba entrando a la biblioteca —Remus rodo los ojos- raro de él.

En ese momento vio Remus como lily la prefecta perfecta se le lanzaba a james con un beso para nada inocente, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas escenitas entre sus dos amigos, desde que empezaron a salir parecían uña y mugre iban a todos lados juntos nada mas faltaban que fueran juntos al servicio.

-WOA- dijo james después de que se separaran porque sus pulmones ya no daban mas.

-que haces aquí- pregunto con las mejillas del color de su cabello por la reacción de su novio

-que no puedo visitar a mi novia -dijo james fingiendo estar indignado

-claro que si tonto, nada más que se me hace raro que tu James Potter venga a aquí- dijo lily señalando el letrero que decía _la biblioteca_ ante este gesto james sonrió

-pues vengo a decirte que esta noche te tengo una sorpresa- dijo james un poco entre emocionado y nervioso—y quería avisarte, que pasare por ti en la noche en la sala común—dijo con una sonrisa tímida que a lily le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos.

-esta bien allí estaré— asintió la pelirroja emocionada por la sorpresa que le esperaba en la noche—james solo sonrió- ok pasare por ti a las 8 ponte guapa, aunque la verdad no lo necesitas—lily se sonrojo y le dio un beso que duro unos minutos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que no estaban solo Remus los estaba viendo desde hace rato con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-perdón Remus- se disculpo la pelirroja un poco avergonzada y sonrojada.

-no importa lily ya estoy acostumbrado a sus escenitas de lujuria —dijo Remus con una sonrisa entre picara y divertida, a ese comentario lily enrojeció mas y james igual.

-REMUS—dijo lily muy avergonzada igual que su novio.

-déjalo lily luego me las cobrare—dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida, ante esta sonrisa Remus se empezó a preocupar.

-este bien—dijo lily abochornada sabiendo que su novio no lo dejaría ir así de fácil.

James por tu parte se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, y aveses sentía que sus piernas ya no podían más y eso le preocupaba, en ese momento sintió que ya era la hora de irse y preparar la sorpresa y asegurarse que esa noche no se olvidara jamás.

-bueno mi amor ya me tengo que ir—dijo james-tengo muchas cosas que hacer nos vemos luego-Lily asintió-Remus-ante esto Remus le prestó atención—me la cuidas por favor—Remus rodo los ojos y un poco exasperado asintió-está bien ya me voy—se despidió james y le dio un corto beso a su novia.

-¿estará bien?-pregunto Lily-aunque me muero por saber la sorpresa que me tiene preparada ¿Qué será?—dijo Lily tratando de adivinar aunque la verdad no le pasaba nada por la cabeza.

-si está bien-contesto Remus—aunque conociendo a james, se sabe-Lily le dio la razón- aunque no me preocuparía, no debe de ser nada malo.

HPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPH

James y Sirus estaban en las afueras del castillo arreglando todo para esta noche, el primero estaba un poco nervioso ya que no todos los días le pides a tu novia que se casa contigo ¿verdad? Aunque regresando al tema, esta noche o no iba a ser una coche cualquiera, debería hacer una noche especial, llena de romanticismo, eso pensaba cierto pelinegro que se quedaba viendo el atardecer mediante los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino.

-james ¿Qué nos falta?—pregunto Sirus un poco cansado, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz de la dicha de su amigo, él no se atrevía a dar ese gran paso ¿o sí?

-ah nada más nos falta las flores- dijo james revisando la lista que traía en la mano temblorosa, nada más pensaba que le faltaba una hora para su cita con Lily, sentía que se iba desmayar.

-oh eso ya lo tengo—dijo Sirus—el personal de herbolaria te apoya—dijo Sirus con una sonrisa, enseñándole flores lilas, las favoritas de Lily—aunque si mi inteligencia no falla—_cual inteligencia_ pensó james—Lily te dirá que si de inmediato, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso y ándate a verter ya que falta menos de una hora para la gran función, ve y ponte guapo y por favor arréglate ese pelo, aunque creo que sea imposible.

-está bien, ya voy, porque luego se me va a ser tarde-dijo james que ya estaba más calmado- ah ¡Sirus¡-ante esto Sirus que ya se empezaba a retirar volteo a ver a james que tenía una sonrisa de agradecimiento.-mande-dijo Sirus que veía que su amigo tenia lágrimas en los ojo—Gracias hermano—dijo james—Gracias por todo, por ayudarme en esto, no sé qué haría sin ti—dijo el pelinegro- no tienes nada que agradecer james, todo esto lo hago porque te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero ver feliz y ándate ya vete que me mira ya me hiciste llorar—dijo bromeando Sirus—está bien ya me voy, nos vemos, ah y deséame suerte-dijo james y se fue- suerte—dijo Sirus mientras veía que su amigo se perdía en los horizontes del castillo.

Remus acababa de entrar al dormitorio y vio que james caminaba de un lugar a otro un poco nervioso y traía puesto un traje negro con corbata(raro de él) , Remus ante esto sonrió ya que james y Sirus le explicaron lo que el primero planeaba de hacer, aunque tenía sus dudas en el comienzo, pero mientras pasaba las horas se terminó de convencer que james haría lo correcto, porque de algo estaba seguro, james estaba completamente enamorado de la pelirroja, la prueba son casi cuatro años de pura negación por parte de esta y humillaciones, aunque él siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Lily cambiara de opinión tarde o temprano.

-james, no estés nervioso, veras que todo saldrá bien—dijo Remus que veía que james caminaba de un lado a otro flotándose las manos o agarrándose el pelo dejándolo más desordenado.-ustedes dos se merecen ser felices y aunque en un principio no estaba seguro de la decisión que tomates, ahora si ya que tú no eres el niño inmaduro que andaba por los corredores del castillo, ya no haces bromas como lo hacías antes y todo esto es gracias a una joven pelirroja y ojos verdes que te está esperando haya abajo y ella tiene la certeza que tu cambiaste por ella, por eso acepto salir contigo, y es hora que muevas tus pies y camines a la sala común y encargarte de ser feliz- dijo Remus, ante esto james lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le agradeció- Anda ya vete y por favor se Feliz—dijo Remus y vio que james se empezaba a retirar hasta que salió de la habitación.

-suerte james- dijo Remus que en ese momento se estaba empezando a quitar el uniforme para ponerse ropa normal y comenzar a leer, esa noche sin duda iba hacer una noche especial y completamente larga

Lily se estaba empezando a inquietar porque james no llegaba aunque no le preocupaba mucho que digamos, estaba ansiosa de saber la sorpresa de su actual novio, se había arreglado con un vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos, el vestido era de gala tenía un escote de uve y llegaba hasta los tobillos, de tirantes que en ellos era de encaje, escotado en la espalda y se había puesto unas zapatillas plateadas con tacón alto, y un maquillaje leve que le resaltaba los ojos.

-por fin llegas—dijo Lily al ver que james bajaba por las escaleras donde era su dormitorio—pensaba que no ibas a venir—dijo la pelirroja al momento de recibir un abrazo y un beso de su novio.

-perdón, es que tuve que terminar algunas cosas- trato de justificarse james-pero mira nada más que hermosa te ves —dijo james, ante esto la pelirroja se sonrojo.

-tonto—dijo en broma Lily-bueno ya nos podemos ir, me muero de hambre—dijo Lily entre avergonzada y divertida.

-claro lo que usted ordene—dijo james tomándola del brazo y dirigirse a la salida de la sala común.

La noche era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, los árboles se veían hermosos, después de una tormenta, la brisa de la noche no era fría, al contrario era cálida, esto resultaba maravilloso. James y Lily se acercaban a la entrada del bosque prohibido, la primera tenia cara de curiosidad, el segundo estaba más que nervioso, un poco más adelante estaba Sirus y Remus escondidos en los matorrales, el segundo se quejaba porque Sirus lo trajo a fuerzas para que viera lo que tenían planeado.

-james ¿adónde vamos?—pregunto Lily ya que estaban caminado a dirección del bosque prohibido y eso no le gustaba nada a la pelirroja por dos cosas, la primera que los malditos tacones no eran recomendables para la tierra con piedras, la segunda porque desde primero le daba miedo entrar al bosque prohibido ante esto james pareció leer los pensamiento porque dijo:

-no te preocupes, no te pasara nada-dijo james en un gesto de tranquilizarla—confías en mi—la pelirroja asintió—además esto es una sorpresa.

Lily vio que al momento de entrar al bosque prohibido, estaba una mesa decorada para la ocasión junto en el centro donde se veía el cielo oscuro donde brillaban las estrellas, y la luna estaba más brillante y bonita, alrededor de la mesa, estaban flores que parecían lirios que colgaban en los árboles, de una forma inexplicable, estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna acompañado de las velas que adornaban la mesa, alrededor se escuchaba una suave melodía que relajaba a cualquiera, esto era hermoso, era la cena perfecta que una muchacha enamorada pudiera esperar.

-qué opinas ¿te gusta?—pregunta james- aunque todavía nos has visto los….-james no pudo continuar porque sintió que unos labios caían delicadamente por los suyos y entonces no lo pensó dos veces y le correspondió.

-que si no me gusta ¡me encanta!—dijo Lily emocionada—como lo hiciste, te luciste james, estos es hermoso—comento Lily que seguía emocionada por el detalle tan hermoso que preparo su novio.

-bueno no es nada—dijo james alegre de que su novia le encantado la sorpresa—aunque no lo hice solo ¿sabes? Me ayudaron mis queridos amigos aunque no hablemos de eso, justas cenar—dijo james ante esos Lily asintió.

Todo estaba perfecto eso pensaba dos amigos que un poco más lejos de los que estaban la pareja, ellos estaban felices por la dicha de sus amigos, aunque no lo pudieran creer james iba a dar el gran paso en unos minutos.

- ¿en qué piensas Sirus?—dijo Remus que estaba un poco distraído viendo a la parejita desde lejos.

-en nada-dijo Sirus un poco melancólico- aunque estoy feliz por esos dos, se merecen lo que tienen y mas aunque no malinterpretes pero me gustaría que esto no fuera a ocurrir todavía-Remus puso cara de no entender- me refiero a que se me ha hecho muy pronto, todavía recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños y no nos preocupaba nada y mira ahora estamos por salir de Hogwarts que fue nuestra casa por casi siete años, nada ms quiero que al salir todo este igual, todavía tengo la esperanza que seguiremos siendo como antes-dijo Sirus que ya tenía los ojos aguados y una pequeña sonrisa torcida

-Sirus nada puede ser como antes, aunque de algo te puedo asegurar seguiremos siendo amigos, Sirus tú fuiste mi apoyo en los momentos difíciles y me crees tan tonto de dejar a una persona tan especial me que ha ayudado mucho como tú—Sirus negó con la cabeza-pues ahí está, entonces cambia esa cara y déjame ver en cómo va la cosa con james para irme de aquí ya que está refrescando—ante esto Sirus hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se giró a ver cómo iba nuestro amigo.

En unos metros más adelante estaba james y Lily practicando de cosas sin importancia, estos dos nada más necesitaban mirarse a los ojos para saber que pensaban, eran muy compatibles, en estos momentos Lily empezó a tiritar de frio y no se sorprendió cuando james puso su delicado suéter que olía a él y en cuando se lo puso sintió una mezcla de estar protegida a un calor inexplicable.

-que hermosa noche ¿no?-comento Lily ante un instante de silencio- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?—dijo Lily que percibió la mirada de james clavaba en sus ojos.

-en lo hermosa que eres-dijo james con simpleza, ante esto Lily se sonrojo-te dije que te amo—dijo james, Lily negó con la cabeza—pues te amo, eres la persona más especial que hay en mi vida, cuando no estoy contigo siento que no puedo respirar, te necesito tanto como el mismo aire, eres la razón de mi existir-dijo james captando que Lily tenía los ojos un poco húmedos- no llores es la verdad, tú me cambiaste la vida cuando llegaste a mí-dijo james ante esto se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de iniciar con tu plan- oyes mi amor la noche esta bellísima y más las estrellas-ante esto la pelirroja volteo para arriba y no podía creer que veía, sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo, y apenas se dio cuenta cuando una lagrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla, cuando minutos después logro reaccionar se giró para ver a su novio y casi se desmaya cuando lo vio con una pierna arriba y la otra abajo con una cajita de terciopelo negro que contenía una anillo de compromiso.

-Lily sé que esto es apresurado, pero ya no puedo más, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mí ser, estoy seguro que tú también, lo sede como me miras, de cómo me besas, por eso no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto de lo que la vida me ha dado una mujer hermosa que se preocupa de los demás, amo tu valentía, tu fuerza, tu lealtad, amo todo de ti-dijo james, la pelirroja ya derramaba algunas lágrimas pero de felicidad, no podía creer que james pensaba todo eso de ella, lo amaba demasiado y también sentía que se le iba el aire si no estaba con ella—por eso te pregunto ¿te casarías con migo?—dijo james un poco nervioso con la respuesta que le iba a dar su novia.

Lily no lo pensó dos veces, estaba segura que era la decisión correcta, que lo amaba más que su propia vida-¡SI!-dijo Lily emocionado que se abalanzo con su ahora prometido y los dos cayeron al suelo y james feliz puso el anillo en el dedo correspondido de su prometida y lo sellaron con un beso que se demostraba como se amaban y en el cielo en letras muy grande que formaban las estrellas estaba escrito_ Lily te amo ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Momentos después una pareja de amigos andaban festejando del día de su amigo.

-lunático ¡dijo que si!—dijo Sirus emocionado—voy a ser el padrino—comento Sirus con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ya se canuto no estoy sordo—dijo Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-y mejor vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí estoy dos parecen que se van a tragar-dijo Remus.

-si mejor vámonos ya que mis ojos no están preparados para ver cosas insanas—dijo en broma Sirus- Remus rodo los ojos, se levantaron, se sacudieron la tierra y las ojos marquitas que se habían caído del árbol que estaba lado de ellos y se fueron directo al castillo a descansar, sin duda era una noche que jamás se olvidara.

A la mañana siguiente todo el castillo estaba atónito cuando de la mano de Lily Evans brillaba un hermoso anillo, y rápidamente todo el mundo se enteró que james Potter el jugador estrella del quidditch, el rey de las bromas se había comprometido con la premio anual Lily Evans no tardaron mucho en felicitarlos y desearles suerte en esta nueva vida y otros con un poco de envidia, pero no le importaba a la parejita, ellos estaban felices de poder compartir esto con sus mejores amigos.

Esa misma tarde estaba Lily y james en las orillas del lago hablando del tema en cuestión la boda, todo era tranquilidad, ellos acordaron casarse dentro de cuatro meses, después de terminar el colegio.

-james ¿en qué piensas?-dijo Lily curiosa

-a en que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-dijo james

-exagerado—dijo en broma Lily que se había acorrucado en el hombro de su ahora prometido.

-no exagero, porque ayer cuando me distes el sí en la luz de las estrellas me sentí completo por primera vez en mi vida me sentía completo y eso te lo debo a ti—dijo james –gracias por todo lo que me has dado—agradeció james

Ante el agradecimiento Lily junto sus labios con los del pelinegro y se besaron a la orilla del lago con amor, con pasión, dulzura con todas las definiciones que se podían dar. Estaban felices, ellos no eran una pareja perfecta, se peleaban como cualquiera gritaban, hasta lloraban pero siempre tenían en cuanto se amaban y siempre james tenían en cuenta lo que siempre le decía su padre ''_aprovecha el día, no esperes a mañana para hacer las cosas que quieres, cumple tus sueños y tus metas, no esperes a que pase algo y decir hubiera hecho esto o aquello, porque el hubiera no existe, disfruta de todo lo que tengas hasta lo más pequeño''._

_Fin_


End file.
